Hace Calor
by Twilight-chan
Summary: Okay, who wants to know what *really* happened at the Mexican ruins? Hee hee! Yamaken! Kenato! Starts out flirty-sweet, then gets fluffy-sweet. *yaoi*


AN: Yay! My first Yamaken! I was so tempted after seeing the World Tour...  
  
Disclaimer: Guh... no one honestly thinks I own Yama or Ken, right? or else this wouldn't be fanfiction.  
  
***WARNINGNESS!!!*** This contains GUYS FLIRTING WITH OTHER GUYS!!!! Oooh, scary! Leave if you don't wanna see that.  
  
Hace Calor (It's Hot)(what they didn't show us during the world tour)  
  
~Ken's POV~  
The minute we step off of Imperialdramon's back, I regret wearing long pants. It is hot. It has to be at least eighty-five degrees, and it's nighttime as well.   
"Bye Ken! Bye Yamato! Good luck!" calls Daisuke with a wave as he flies off with the remaining digidestined. I smile and wave, not looking away until he's out of sight. I continue looking into the night sky. It's clear out, and I can see all the stars. They're spectacular. I don't think I ever took the time to look at the stars before. Realizing my gaze was still in the direction of Daisuke, I turn away, catching a smug look on Yamato's face. He looks as if he was about to laugh.  
"What?"  
"Hm... nothing. Let's go." I raise one eyebrow and mirror his smile before climbing onto Stingmon's back and following him and Garurumon towards the direction of the control spire. I have to admit, his digimon is pretty awesome. But none comes close to Wormmon.   
We fly above Garurumon, speeding ahead a bit before spotting the dark tower in the distance.   
"I'll go ahead and start attacking. Cover me!" he calls up, and Stingmon falls back as Garurumon fires a Howling Blaster at the control spire, almost destroying it. Stingmon finishes it off and de-digivolves, dropping me down next to Yamato before Wormmon falls into my arms. My mind is somewhere else tonight, as I gaze into the sky once again. But then realizing what I thought Yamato might be doing, I glance at him, catching the same smug grin.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Really, Yamato, there's no one here," I say, frowning a bit. He closes his eyes and smiles.  
"It's nothing. You're cute when you're all forlorn like that." I feel myself blush heavily, thanking my lucky stars it's nighttime. He's not making me feel any cooler, either. Just making me sweat.  
I've heard things about him and Taichi, but I never like to believe rumors unless I heard them from the exact person. This was enough confirmation, no? We stand in awkward silence for a while, and all the time I can feel his sky blue eyes upon me. I look up to him a lot; he was older and more experienced, and that makes him so desirable. Desirable? Did I just think that? Then again...  
  
~Yamato's POV~  
I have to tell the truth sometimes. It just makes me feel better to get it out of my system. He was cute, though. It seemed like he had a *thing* for Daisuke, so he probably didn't mind hearing that. He's very mature for his age, but seeing him blush as red as a tomato like that nearly cracks me up.   
"There's a group of digimon in the Mayan ruins not far away," he tells me, getting over his little blush attack.  
"Those ruins are important! We can't let them get damaged. Let's go!" I reply, and we start walking, to give Gabumon and Wormmon a while to rest instead of digivolving. Minute after silent minute passes, until he chooses to break the silence.  
"Yamato?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Wha... what exactly did you mean by that?" Wormmon looks at me as well, with those wide, sad little eyes.  
"What? Oh... *that*." I smile, averting my gaze. He presses on.  
"Do you really think I'm... cute?"  
"Maybe I do," I tease, winking and holding up my forefinger. He smiles a little, but there's something *I* want to know. Just to tease.  
"What do you think of me?" I ask, looking ahead. He looks shocked, and stutters for a moment. I glance back at him, with a questioning look. His face is now a very nice shade of Kuwagemon red, and he's looking a tad confused.  
"Well-I, I mean... like in terms of what?" he manages, his brow furrowed. I shrug, closing my eyes again.  
"Do you think I'm cute? No, handsome rather?" This shocks him even more. Perfect. I like seeing him shocked. It's adorable. But he recovers quickly, unexpectedly, with a rather devious grin.  
"Maybe I do," he answers, winking and holding up his index finger. I laugh a little, then louder. Soon we're both laughing, not caring that we're disturbing the fragile silence of the Mexican forest. When the laughter dies down, we realize we're right in front of the ruins.   
  
The heavily guarded ruins.   
  
There are a great deal of guards, looking menacing. We crouch down behind a bush, devising a plan.  
"Those guys don't look so tough," Gabumon states, and I smile.  
"You're right. Maybe we should just ask nicely. Wormmon and Gabumon, You guys sneak behind us," says Ken, always the one to come up with a plan like that. Although I think that idea sucks, I go along with it anyway. For him. Because he's one of those things that uplifts me in times like these.  
  
~Ken's POV~  
I lead the way to the guards, and a few of them quickly confront us. They look grimmer than they did from the cover of the trees. Oh well...  
"What do you think you're doing, punks?" one asks. This catches me off-guard. I've never been called a punk before, and it hurts. Bad. But I recover, coming up with an excuse.  
"Please let us through! I think my little sister's in there!" I plead, but the guard brushes it off.  
"Yeah, right. You kids just want to tag the ruins! Get lost, go home!" he shouts, and I'm even more hurt by this small insult. I while ago, they wouldn't have affected me at all, but that was when...  
At this point I realize we're back in the bushes. Yamato frowns, sticking his tongue out at the guards who can't see. I laugh a little, but it soon dies down. Wormmon looks up at me questioningly, and Yamato speaks.  
"Well, that plan didn't work."  
"Probably because I thought of it."  
"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself!" he laughs, patting my shoulder. My eyes widen a little, and I smile back. There's something about him. He's older, stronger, maybe that's why I feel safe with him.  
"Well, what next?" asks Gabumon. We shrug, obviously without ideas.  
"That's why I'm here!" comes a voice behind us. A man clad in tan robes appears, removing his hood.  
"Gennai?!" we both say, making Yamato smirk a little.  
"My name is Jose. I'm Gennai's Mexican counterpart," he explains. Well. That just confused the hell out of me, but who cares?   
"So, do you have a plan?" Yamato asks, raising an eyebrow. He grins, answering before stepping out before the guards.  
"I sure do! Watch..." We crouch silently in the bushes, gazing intently. He approaches the guards, who surround him.  
"Hola! Buenas noches! My name is Jose the Magnificent!" He then begins a fierce-and odd, at times-string of martial arts moves. We stare on, not knowing what to think, until he faces us and stares, throwing a few punches in the direction of a clearing. Yamato glances over, double-checking that it is clear.  
"That's it! Let's go!" he says, and before I have a chance to join him, he's grabbed my hand and we're running low for the entrance. He lets go soon, disappointing me. There is a definite rush of adrenaline when you're sneaking into a heavily guarded area with a particularly dashing young man.  
  
~Yamato's POV~  
We dash softly up the steps into the night-darkened ruins. He sticks close by me the whole time, clutching Wormmon to his bony chest and letting the green caterpillar walk once we reach the entrance.   
The stone corridors are very dark, but considerably cooler than the air outside. Nevertheless, it is still hot. I wipe a few beads of perspiration off of my brow and throw a sideways glance at him.  
"'Fraid of the dark?" I ask with a teasing grin. He grins back and closes his eyes.  
"Not at all. Did you think I would be?" he replies. I look smug and punch his arm lightly. "Maybe I did."  
"Well, maybe I'm not."  
"Maybe so."  
"Maybe it's not that dark."  
"Maybe it's hot and my head's messed up."  
"Maybe you're hot." He sniggers and puts his hands over his mouth, like one part of him was dying to say that, and the other was wishing he hadn't. I blush. Was I expecting that? Maybe I was...   
  
"You know, they say an ancient king is buried down here," Ken says, hopefully beginning a more productive conversation. I grin.  
"Yeah, maybe we'll see his ghost or something,"  
"I doubt it," adds Gabumon. We continue walking, not knowing if this corridor is leading us to the right place. Frankly I don't care. This is a hell of a lot of fun.  
"Wraaaaaaaaaa!" All three of us nearly jump out of our skin at the sound of Wormmon's wavering scream. Ken stoops to help him.  
"Wormmon, what happened?"   
"Not a ghost..." apparently, he had seen a rather disturbing carving of a face on the wall. Leave it to Wormmon to get spooked by something like that. I sympathize with the poor thing.  
"Ghost or no ghost, it is pretty scary..." I say, and we walk on. Wormmon stays back for a second.  
"Better safe than sorry," we hear his small voice say, and he comes forward with four glow-sticks strapped to his head. "I'm so smart it scares me," he adds.  
"You scare me too, but for a different reason!"  
"Gabumon!"  
"Gomen!"  
Now that that funny little moment is over, we can get going. Where? Let me see... Oh! Deeper into the ruins, where the rogue digimon are hiding. Huh, right about now I couldn't care less about some stupid rampaging digimon. Well, maybe I care a *little*... but not much.  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I *know* I meant to let that slip. Now we're even. Walking in silence with my little glow-sticked digimon partner leading the way and Gabumon beside him. So, I slow my pace a little, falling back maybe a foot. Yamato, predictably, follows. We're alone, in a way. If we speak soft enough, Wormmon and Gabumon won't hear us. And anyway, they've struck up their own conversation, one I can't make out.   
  
We'll play a game. One I often play with the other Chosens while we're hiking in the digital world or just walking around. Bit by bit, I walk farther over to the right. Eventually, Yamato's about an inch away from the wall. And then, I shove. He smacks into the wall with surprise, my shoulder pressing into him. He gives me a weird look, but then laughs. And laughs. And soon we're both laughing and Wormmon and Gabumon ask why but we tell them it's not important. God, but this is fun.   
  
It's my turn to be smashed against the wall. He goes a bit faster than I did, since we both know what we're doing by now, and before I know it his shoulder digs into mine and my other shoulder's smarting from the hard rock wall. This is what happens whenever I play this with the others. We get faster and faster and by the time a couple minutes have passed we're just laughing and randomly smashing into walls. And people look at us like we're drunk. So now, I get rough. Instead of inching over, I flat out slam against the wall. He lets out a sharp breath and laughs, and then slams me.   
  
The hell... this time it's not so much of a sideways push but a forward one, and then Goddammit we're both pressed against the wall and our faces are inches from each other and I can feel his hot breath wash over my cheeks and I want him to take me right here, the bastard, and I don't give a flying fuck about any damnable digimon in some damn ruins in some damn country miles away from my own. And I believe I just said more swears in one sentence than I have in my entire life. I wonder if Yamato has that affect on other people as well?  
  
On a different note...  
  
Right now I don't think I'm in love with Yamato. I don't think I ever will be. I don't know, but I'll bet this could never last. It'll just be a damned (there I go again) fling and we'll walk away unchanged. And I still get that twinge in the left side of my chest whenever I see or hear tell of Daisuke. But this could, say, whet my appetite in a way, before Daisuke matures enough to know what I feel for him. Dammit, he probably already knows, but hell this is a good enough excuse!  
  
~Yamato's POV~  
"Wraaaaaaaaaaa!"  
There goes Wormmon again. Only this time it's not a statue. I try to make it out in the soft light shed by the glow sticks, and it seems to be a... Gotsumon. Have we *finally* reached the center? Nope. A young girl steps out from behind the corner from where the Gotsumon emerged. Yay. Company.  
  
(AN: Besides Rosa's obscene Spanish, I can't for the life of me remember ANYTHING that happened between then and the end. I only saw this ep twice, and two months ago at that. So, by the powers bestowed upon me by the Goddess of Evil Yaoi Fanfiction, I will fast-forward to the end. And yes, I know I'm skipping "Easy, there's enough Ken to go around!" but I can't remember anything else from that scene. Mega super gomen nasai.)  
  
~Yamato's POV~  
We make our way back to Rosa's house (AN: *How* do they know where her house is? Plot hole plot hole plot hole!) tired but happy. Although I expect Ken's more tired than I am, having to carry her the whole way. I keep wanting to offer to carry her instead, being the older and stronger, but I know she'd rather be carried by him. The night is clear and starry, and I pause for a moment to stare up into the stars. I guess I never really appreciated them before... they make you feel so insignificant.  
"Yamato, what are you waiting for?"  
  
I hesitate, basking in the Mexican night air and still gazing upwards.  
  
"The stars... they're beautiful tonight."  
  
He looks up as well, most likely thinking of a certain cinnamon-headed boy in New York right about now. But I don't care. I had more fun tonight than I've had in a good long time. We stand for a few minutes, before I shake out of my stargazing Ken-trance and start walking again.  
  
"Let's get her home. Don't want to be late for Christmas dinner, do ya?" I say quietly as he follows. The minutes of this night flew by. I want to live it all again... being with one person instead of ten or eleven.  
Now I find myself leaning over a kneeling Ken, peering around the corner of a house and watching as Rosa's parents greet her with surprise and worry, hurrying the small girl aside. Part of me says *back off, you're leaning a bit to precariously over Ken's head*, but I never did listen to the voices that nag me most of the time. But this time I probably should have, as he goes to get up and his foot knocks into mine and he manages to turn around before we're tumbling over onto the soft grassy earth and Gabumon and Wormmon are asking if we're all right but we don't hear them.  
  
And for once, neither one of us had that smug, gotcha-now look on our face.   
  
We were both wide eyed and surprised, as if exploring a new realm to us. And cue the nagging voices. *Kiss him, ass! It's the perfect opportunity!* /No, don't, you're on top of him! You never know where that might lead.../ But I tune them out completely, going by instinct. And we just lay there, cherishing this moment. And I laugh. Then he laughs, and soon our eyes are tearing up with laughter and we're hoping in the back of our minds that Rosa's parents won't come out and see two boys on top of each other in their front yard. But frankly I don't care.   
  
Finally, after an age of laughing, lying and gazing, we get up and brush ourselves off.  
  
"Well, I suppose we're *falling* for each other, eh Ken?" I chuckle, not caring that that was the most moronic joke I have ever said. He doesn't care either, and pulls out his d-terminal to email Daisuke, and I'll bet you both of us are praying he'll be late.  
  
And believe it or not, even though the breeze is picking up a little, it is still *damn* hot.  
  
~End?~  
  
AN: Okay, I'm thinking of making a sequel. And yes, honestly I think Yama and Ken would never really have more than a fling. It would be a *damn* fun fling, though! That's what the sequel will be about. Flingy wingy Yamakenness...  



End file.
